


Daydreams come true

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Sawamura Daichi's Amazing Sexcapades [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Daichi can’t get Ennoshita out of his head. His moans, the feel of the younger clenching around him, his delectable whining and whimpering, begging to be fucked. He’s only ever seen these in his dreams, but god, does he want them to be real.





	Daydreams come true

Daichi can’t get Ennoshita out of his head. His moans, the feel of the younger clenching around him, his delectable whining and whimpering, begging to be fucked. He’s only ever seen these in his dreams, but god, does he want them to be real. 

He wonders if Ennoshita thinks about him. He wonders if he touches himself to those thoughts. Maybe he fingers himself. And moans his name lewdly. _God,_ that sounds hot and-- _oh god he’s hard in the middle of class, grandma, grandma--_

The point is, is that he thinks about Ennoshita Chikara a lot; he thinks about him so much it’s affecting his life. His fuck sessions with Suga, whom he’s been experimenting with for a few months now, are lackluster at best now and he feels bad. He does. The agreement was that they’d both feel good, and he knows that isn’t the case for Suga, not with his tired, distracted state. 

“Hey. Are you ok?” Daichi startles, looking up at Suga. The blonde stands above him, looking confused. Their classmates walk all around the room, and he deduces easily that it’s lunch and he’s zoned out all through class having naughty thoughts about Ennoshita. Suga waves a hand in front of his eyes. “Earth to Daichi~” 

Daichi shakes his head to clear it. “Hey. Sorry.” 

Suga laughs. “You seem a bit preoccupied. Something on your mind? Or some _one_?” 

Daichi laughs. “H- Hey, don’t get so cocky, my thoughts aren’t always on you.” 

“I would disagree,” Suga says, laughing. “But I meant Chikara.” 

Daichi flushes and sputters, immediately flailing and trying to deny it; he ends up failing. Terribly. He falls out of his chair, and a lot of their classmates stare. Suga laughs at him and his miserable state. 

“I’m not-- I- I don’t--” 

“Daichi!” Suga giggles, helping him up. “Daichi, I don’t mind, idiot. We’re friends with benefits, not boyfriends. Even then, I wouldn’t really mind. You’re welcome to fuck whoever you want.” 

Daichi gapes up at Suga. 

“...What?” 

Suga shakes his head, laughing, and pulls out his phone. Daichi is so awed that he doesn’t recognize what he’s doing until he hears Suga speaking. “...Hey, Ennoshita...I know, yeah, sorry for interrupting your lunch...yeah...Daichi wants to fuck you.” 

Daichi immediately launches himself at Suga, grunting when the blond jumps away from him and he hits the floor instead. 

“Suga--!” 

“...Yeah? You will?..Oh, you _will_? Oh, boy...Mhm, I think he’ll like that..Oh, and he _loves_ it when--” 

“That’s enough!” Daichi grabs Suga’s phone, snatching it from him and hanging up on Ennoshita. He glares at Suga. “Why would you do that?” He growls. 

“To get you _laid_.” Suga cackles. “You need to get adventurous, take risks!” 

“And ruin a relationship?” 

“Hey, I got you a fuck session with Ennoshita!” 

“Oh my god, you’re t--” Daichi stops speaking, frowning. “...Wait. You...” 

“Got you a fuck session with Ennoshita.” 

“Suga, I could kiss you!” Daichi throws himself at Suga, hugging him tight and kissing both his cheeks. Their classmates stare, but Daichi doesn’t care. Suga laughs wildly. 

“When? When do I get to--” 

“ _That’s_ a surprise.” Suga says with a wink, and Daichi groans. 

“Sugaaaa--” 

“Nope. You’ll find out when it happens.” 

...And that’s how Daichi finds himself in a constant state of anticipation and distraction. 

“Alright, everyone! Have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow!” Ten voices call back, and Daichi turns back to the club room, stepping inside to grab his bag. When he looks inside, however, he’s met with Suga tying a naked Ennoshita up with black rope they usually use for their sessions. He gasps, freezing. 

“You coming in?” Suga asks, smirking. “Or leave the door open for the whole world to see?” 

Daichi scrambles inside, closing the door behind him. Suga laughs, done tying Ennoshita up, and stepping back to admire his work. Ennoshita sits, propped against the wall across from Daichi, already leaking and needy; Daichi doesn’t know how Suga got him so worked up from when he left them in the club room to “change” until now, a five minute time difference, but he feels he doesn’t want to know. Suga works in mysterious ways. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Suga says, winking, and Ennoshita whimpers. The blond exits the club room with a big grin, and leans into Daichi’s ear as he passes. He whispers, “I think now you’re supposed to get naked.” 

Daichi tinges red and pushes Suga out, immediately scrambling out of his clothes and falling on his face right in front of Ennoshita. He sees from this angle that he’s already prepared with a toy inside him, a simple black vibrator on the lowest setting. The remote lay next to him on the floor. When he sits up, he sees a matching cock ring circles the base of Ennoshita’s leaking cock. He whimpers and whines, needy. 

Daichi smirks, beginning to grow slightly more confident. 

“Well well well, looks like Suga had some fun with you earlier. Is this why you were so late to practice today?” In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. Suga and Ennoshita had been late to practice, likely preparing for now. They were late in changing, making Daichi leave to see the rest of the team off, only to come into this. 

He really is dense sometimes. 

Ennoshita doesn’t answer and, instinctively, Daichi’s hand reaches for the remote to the vibrator, pushing it up a level. “I believe I asked a _question_ , Chikara.” 

Ennoshita cries out, slumping farther down the wall, and nods quickly. “Y- Yes, Daichi, that’s why I was late!..” 

Daichi hums, turning the settings back down. He crawls over Ennoshita. “I wanted you all to myself tonight, and he just took you right from me...” 

“I- I’m yours now...” Ennoshita offers weakly. 

“I suppose so.” Daichi reaches between Ennoshita’s legs, grabbing the base of the vibrator and moving it in and out slowly, looking in awe at Ennoshita’s body. He takes it all in, sighing. The black rope, tied expertly in knots around Ennoshita’s body, contrast nicely with his pale skin, and the vibrator inside of him paired with the cock ring keeping him from release has his bound body shaking like a leaf. 

“Did you have these on during practice?” Daichi asks, still thrusting the vibrator shallowly in, out, in, out at a slow pace. “Answer with your voice, Chikara.” 

“Y- _Yes_ ,” Ennoshita gasps when Daichi turns the vibrator up a notch, his head falling against the wall. “Yes, it was Suga-san’s idea!..” 

Daichi chuckles, running a hand up one of Ennoshita’s thigh. Slowly, slowly, his hand slides up to Ennoshita’s cock, ghosting over it. Ennoshita groans, thrusting his hips, and Daichi growls, pinning them down with the hand that had been about to slide the cock ring off. He glares sternly down at Ennoshita. 

“Don’t move. Let me do all the work this time.” 

“Th- This time?..” Ennoshita smirks. Daichi’s cheeks turn pink. 

“If-- If you don’t mind we do this more often...” 

Ennoshita laughs, his chuckles mixing with a moan when Daichi slides the vibrator out of him, replacing it with two of his fingers. He grunts. “I d- don’t mind, not at all...” 

“Great.” Daichi groans, not able to take it anymore. “Where’s the lube? Condoms?” 

“B- Bench,” Ennoshita gasps. “Hurry, please...” 

Daichi laughs, standing up and turning to the bench, eagerly ripping over a condom wrapper and lubing up his cock, groaning at the pressure. Ennoshita whines, wanting more, and Daichi growls. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” He curses, diving down and plunging in, fucking Ennoshita needily, reveling in the light noises the younger gives. Whimpers and moans spill out of him, and he writhes in his binding. He very clearly wants to touch himself, and Daichi can tell. “Fuck, you feel so good-- so _tight_ , Chikara.” 

Ennoshita moans, crying out. “I need t- to touch-- please, touch me, _Daichi_ \--!” 

Daichi hushes Ennoshita, kissing one of his pert nipples, running his hands over the younger’s body. Ennoshita shakes in anticipation. 

“Please, _please_ , Daichi, I _need_ \-- I’ve been waiting _forever_ \--” 

“Of course,” Daichi reaches one hand around to stroke Ennoshita’s cock, groaning when Ennoshita clenches around him, whimpering. He grunts. “Sh- Shit, you’re so good, oh _god_ \--” 

Ennoshita practically screams when Daichi hits his prostate just right, coming with a cry, and Daichi grunts. “Shit, Daichi, oh my _god_ \--!” 

“Shh, it’s ok baby,” Daichi says, kissing Ennoshita gently and slowing his thrusts. He begins to slowly stroke Ennoshita’s oversensitive cock, making Ennoshita cry out, twitching. “I’m gonna make you feel real good, okay?” 

Ennoshita just moans, his cock leaking. Slowly, Daichi pulls out and runs his hands over Ennoshita’s sides, grunting. Ennoshita whimpers, rolling his hips wanting -- no, _needing_ \-- friction. “Daichi--!” 

“Shh, don’t worry, I’m just going to turn you around, Chikara.” Daichi says softly, running his hands up and down Ennoshita’s thighs. Carefully, he takes the younger by the shoulders and flips him around, positioning him so he’s laying on his chest, propped on his knees, ass sticking out. Daichi is about to plunge his cock back inside Ennoshita’s puckered hole when an idea pops into his head. With a smirk, Daichi grips Ennoshita’s hips and shifts back, leaning in and licking at Ennoshita’s hole, reveling in the moan that the younger gives. 

“Shit, shit shit shit, _Daichi_ \--!” Ennoshita whimpers, moaning and coming again untouched, thighs shaking. Daichi licks at Ennoshita’s hole hungrily, stroking his own cock needily. “Daichi, oh fuck, _fuck_ Daichi..!” 

Daichi hums, the vibrations rumbling through Ennoshita’s body, and he moans. 

“F- Fuck, please, need-- fuck, I need more, more, please--!” 

Daichi pulls away, wiping spit from his chin, and growls. “ _Fuck_ , you’re hot when you beg, Chikara.” 

Ennoshita whimpers, shaking. “ _Please_ \--!..” 

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there,” Daichi laughs, re-positioning himself to line his cock back at Ennoshita’s hole, grunting when the younger clenches around him, moaning. “Shit, Chikara...” 

Ennoshita’s back arches beautifully, and Daichi leans over him, biting up and down the pale flesh and leaving bruising marks. Ennoshita cries with pleasure, rocking back, and Daichi groans, pinning his hips down. 

“Chikara....Fuck, Chika...” 

Ennoshita whimpers at the nickname, choking on his breath. “Daichi!..” 

“I’m so close, Chika, so close,” Daichi grunts, thrusting deeper. He groans in pleasure, loving Ennoshita’s whines and moans, the wet skin-on-skin slapping. His thrusts speed up, and Ennoshita moans wantonly. 

“C- Cum, Daichi, please, need you to c- cum!..” 

With Ennoshita’s pleasing words, Daichi comes with a loud groan, collapsing on a shaking Ennoshita. Gently, he pulls out and rolls off of the younger and onto his back. Ennoshita slowly slides down on his front, panting. Daichi slips the condom off and stands on his knees, undoing Ennoshita’s binds, pulling him up and into his lap. 

He kisses the top of Ennoshita’s head, taking deep breaths. He rubs Ennoshita’s skin where his skin is red from the ropes, hushing his gasping and whining. After a few minutes of calming down, Daichi takes Ennoshita up in his arms, carrying him into the adjacent locker rooms. Carefully, he turns the showers on and steps inside, holding Ennoshita tight. The younger snoozes contentedly in his arms, not even waking as the warm water washes over him, cleaning him. 

After showering, Daichi dries them both off and dresses Ennoshita carefully. Gently, he shakes the younger awake and Ennoshita wakes with a groan, eyes cracking open. 

“Hey.” Daichi smiles. 

“Hi...” Ennoshita smiles back, tilting his head to the side. “Did I fall asleep?..” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry...” 

Daichi chuckles. “It’s ok. I’ll walk you home, ok? I would carry you, but you’re not that light and I’m tired too...”

“Ok.” Ennoshita snickers. He stands, and Daichi follows suit. They collect their bags, and Ennoshita steps ahead of Daichi, shaking his hips teasingly. He stops at the door. “Ready to go?” 

Daichi smirks, knowing this “one time thing” is definitely going to be more than that. 

“Yeah. Ready.” 


End file.
